Those Shorts
by frenchiefry666
Summary: Those shorts. I hate them but I love them, we have a love hate relationship. Heero is fascinated with gym shorts, find out why 1x2x1 AU extreme sillyness ensues


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

pairings: 1x2x1

rating: Teen for slight perversion, okay not really slight

warnings: I wrote this on a whim so its not to amazing and you don't wanna read this unless you like Duo's ass.

A/N: I will probably have some mistakes so I hope you don't mind but this is yaoi so don't like don't read. luv to all, frenchie out!

fascinating

**Those Shorts**

Those shorts. I hate them but I love them, we have a love hate relationship. I don't understand why he had to order the smallest size of shorts for his gym uniform. I don't understand why he does many of the things he does, like why he refuses to cut his hair, its definitely not necessary and neither are those shorts because they are most definitely not covering anything up, not that I'm really complaining but they're so temptingly small I might just rip them off one day. Now I'm watching him play soccer. In those shorts. Those teeny, tiny, gray gym shorts with knee high red socks and a large red mesh jersey over his gym shirt with his braid smacking his butt when he ran (one of the reasons why my eyes are always drawn to his ass). We're playing in a soccer game for our gym class and I'm the goalie but since the other team is so incredibly pathetic the ball hasn't been kicked my way once so I get the pleasure (more like torture) of watching Duo run around in those teeny shorts after a ball. Those long perfectly shaped legs and those taught thighs going up into that fine ass...Lord I really should stop staring before some rebellious parts of my body decide to get hard and show the whole gym class exactly how I feel about those teeny tiny shorts.

"Heero watch the ball!" I heard someone shout before I saw the ball flying towards me.

Oh shit I forgot about that part of the game! I jumped into action and dove to catch the ball. I felt the soccer ball smack into my gloves and felt undeniably smug at the fact that I could stare at Duo's ass and still be an amazing goalie.

"Woohoo! Go Heero!" I heard Duo shout.

I grinned at him and threw the ball as hard as I could in the direction of the opposite goal. Ahh, now I get the pleasure of watching him run after the ball, making his tiny shorts ride up and giving me a great view.

The opposing team never scored once and we won like 50 to 0 or something equally outrageous even though the games are only like 30 min. long because they're just practice games that we play during our gym period. After gym it was lunch, my favorite subject, I'm no glutton but it's quite entertaining to watch Duo devour mass amounts of food and not get a stomach ache. I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Duo, he was always one of the first people to get there. I spotted him getting into the lunch line and ran up to him.

"Hey Duo." I said trying not to stare at him in those skin tight clothes of his.

"Yo Heero! We totally kicked ass in that practice game today, don't ya think? Great save by the way." he said grabbing a blue plastic tray and getting in line.

I grabbed one too and waited to get my food while Duo pointed out what he wanted to the server ladies. I got a slice of pizza and some milk and followed Duo to the table we normally sat at for lunch. I sat down at the slightly grimy table next to Duo and waited for the rest of our posse to show up.

"So Heero wanna go see that new horror film "Stay Alive" on Saturday? I asked Q-ball and Trowa but they were "busy" I'm wasn't even going to ask what with, and you know Wufei refuses to go to the movies with me because of the popcorn incident so it looks like it's just me and you, bud." he said all the while shoveling food into his mouth, I have no clue how he manages to stay so thin when he eats like and army of 20 men.

"Sure, what time?" I asked taking a bite of my greasy, horribly unhealthy pizza.

tbc

That seemed like a good spot to end it! (for now) Well I think this is one of the most perverted things I've ever written, other than that one that was like a really cheesy porn but I'll refrain from posting that one. So tell me what you think of my writing and I'll luv you forever! frenchie out!


End file.
